Boys and Girls
by AntiMarySunshine
Summary: James and Lily have always been different...James has always looked at Lily as the typical teacher's pet. Lily saw James as the typical arrogant prick. What happens when a small bet between the two becomes Lily's best decision ever?
1. Winds of Change

**Full Summary**: **THIS IS SET IN YEAR 6**...James Potter is a boy who only knows sex, girls, partying, and well sex and girls... Lily Evans is a girl who only knows books, being alone, her job as prefect, and pretty much books and her job as prefect...  
What happens when Lily decides that she's tired of James' naive attitude towards her about being a wet blanket and thinks it's time to show James what she's made of...

"Lily Evans, are you putting on lip gloss?"

Lily Evans put down the clear tube of lip balm on the table and turned her head to see who interrupted her make-up session. As her head turned, the sunlight coming in through the window gave her red hair a fiery look. Her emerald green eyes were now focused on a young girl.

"What do you want, Jennifer?" Lily asked quietly.

"Nothing," Jennifer replied carelessly. "I just never pictured you putting on make-up."

"It's not make-up, it's lip balm and it keeps my lips soft so I use it. There's nothing wrong with that." Lily said in her usual know-it-all tone of voice. She picked up her bag from the floor and hung it off her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

Lily walked past Jennifer and her friends, ignoring the scoffs she received. She despised Jennifer. Jennifer Robinson, the biggest bitch in school. Jennifer, the girlfriend of the biggest prick in school--James Potter. Oh how Lily loathed James. He underestimated her too much. He only saw her as a quiet bookworm. He only saw her as Little Miss Perfect, Queen of the Geeks. But Lily didn't care about that, she believed in the 'sticks and stones' philosophy, so it didn't matter what he called her. She just didn't like being the constant target for his bullying.

As Lily entered her first class of the day, Transfiguration, she took her seat at the front of the class in the first desk in the middle column. She opened her bag and took out all the necessary materials needed for the class, mainly a quill and some parchment. She always sat by herself, she wasn't popular or anything and she didn't feel the need for friends. Working hard and being ahead of everyone were her top priorities. She sat there patiently waiting for the rest of her class...

After a few minutes of silence, the door slowly turned and opened. Lily was expecting to see her teacher, Professor McGonagall. Nope. What she saw was her worst nightmare. James Potter and he was alone.

"Hey Lils!"

"Hello...Pot-James." Lily said through gritted teeth, she could already feel herself getting angry.

"Wow so we're officially on a first name basis. I guess we're friends now." James replied cheerfully as he walked past Lily to the desk behind her and put his books down. His jet black hair was looking as unruly as ever and his hazel eyes were full of warmth and mischief. He paused to quickly clean his rounded glasses before turning his attention back to Lily.

"So Lily..." James said casually as he sat down next to Lily.

"Fuck off." Lily replied shakily.

"Why so harsh Lils? I had a question."

"WHAT?"

"Sirius is throwing a party in the Room of Requirement at nine tonight. I was just wondering if you were going. Obviously I'm going, but are you?"

"I have to patrol."

"Let's say you didn't have to patrol..."

"What are you getting at, James?"

"If you didn't have to patrol, would I see you there?"

"No. I don't party like everyone else does. I have to study."

"Why? You already know everything so you can relax."

"Yeah well some things are more important than partying."

"You really are boring aren't you?"

"I'm not boring." Lily curled her hands into fists and twitched slightly.

"Yes you are. It's obvious you are, otherwise you wouldn't get so heated up when I say it."

"I get ticked off because it's not true!"

"Easy, Lily. If you're so sure of it, then prove it."

"How?"

"Come to the party. Show up and I'll cut you some slack"

"That's a waste of time."

"Then you're helping me prove my point."

Slowly people started to show up and eventually so did Professor McGonagall. James returned to his seat next to Sirius Black who had already fallen asleep. All you could see was a mess of black hair covering a handsome face. Throughout the lesson, Lily thought of what James had said. She was struggling with an internal conflict. Did she really care so much to prove James wrong or did she deep down want to go to the party and have fun for once? She didn't know, so she figured she'd do both. She quickly ripped off a small piece of parchment and scribbled a message on it, then secretly passed it behind her to James, who was staring at his girlfriend and fantasizing.

James noticed the parchment and opened it to read:

You're on.

James smirked and thought to himself. "Now let the fun begin."


	2. Surprise! Surprise!

**A/N: Thank you for the excellent reviews! You're all great! So this chapter will pretty much be about the party. I think I'll split it up into two parts because quite a bit will happen. Anyway here's the story...**

James stared at his watch every two seconds. It was now 9:15, where was Lily? He hadn't even noticed his girlfriend walk out on to the dance floor with Sirius, who was touching her inappropriately. James was actually starting to worry that Lily might not show up.

"Hey James?"

James snapped back to reality and turned to look at Remus, who was looking at the door. "What?"

"We have a visitor."

James looked up and followed Remus' gaze to the door and his eyes widened quickly. Standing at the door was Lily with a proud grin on her face. She has somehow tanned her skin giving her hair a more fiery look, the silver eye shadow brought out her emerald eyes more. She chose to show more skin and definitely show James what she was made of. Lily sported a black mini skirt with many chains hanging from the sides, her silver belt hung loosely with a medium sided L in the middle, she pierced her belly button with an emerald gem, her tank top was black with red slits on the side and in the middle, the word 'luscious' was written in silver glitter. Lily let her hair hang out this time, it fell gracefully onto her shoulders and the shorter parts curved her face gently. She raised her eyebrows at James and sashayed towards him slowly.

"Judging by the look on your face, James, I guess that means I win." Lily said quietly as she crossed her arms in front of James. "I'm going to leave now, I have to patrol."

"Wait a minute." James said playfully, as he watched Lily turn to leave. "I never said you could leave."

Lily turned around slowly. "The deal was for me to show up, I don't have to stay."

"Hahaha, oh Lily...The deal was indeed for you to show up, but letting you leave wasn't part of it. You're going to stay and you will have fun."

Lily cocked an eyebrow as she stared into James' eyes inquisitively.

"Besides," James continued as he walked past Lily and brushed against her bare skin making her shudder. "You look great. Why waste it on patrolling?"

"Really? I feel like a slut."

Lily noticed James place his hands on her hips. "Wanna dance?"

"Hmm...let's go."

Lily lead James out on to the floor making sure she walked slowly so he could keep his hands on her hips. The music changed to something slow and sensual. Lily pushed herself gently into James and moved slowly with him. She closed her eyes and let James freely fondle her.

'For such an arrogant prick, James is really good with his hands.' Lily thought to herself as she felt her breathing getting harder. "Do you think I'm boring now, James?"

"No, actually, now you're just a hot girl." James said as he continued to rub her sides gently. "Why don't you act like this more often?"

"Because I'm not a little slut like your girlfriend." Lily replied quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be stupid, you know exactly what I mean." Lily took James' hands off her feminine body. "If you think I'm just going to let you feel me up like that, you've got another thing coming."

James stared after Lily wondering what had just happened. 'Did I just fondle Lily Evans?'

Lily smirked to herself as she watched James slowly scratch his head in the middle of the dance floor.

"Did you just flirt with my boyfriend, Evans?"

Lily's smirk faded quickly. "No, Jennifer. If your boobs weren't larger than your brain, then you'd realize that we were dancing and talking."

"Dancing and talking doesn't involve letting him feel you up." Jennifer spat back rudely.

"Oh really? So what were you doing with Sirius?"

Jennifer opened her mouth to speak, then closed it quickly.

"Exactly." Lily walked past Jennifer towards a door that said bathroom. She opened the door slightly and heard two voices. Her eyes widened in shock at what she heard.

"Oh my god! Yes!" A female voice said in ecstasy.

"God...you're...so...beautiful." A male voice said between breaths.

Lily closed the door instantly and blushed furiously. She needed a drink badly. She absentmindedly walked into people and objects as she made her way towards a table with food and drink on it. She grabbed a goblet and filled it hastily with a red drink. After gulping it down in a few seconds, she felt lightheaded. Her head was spinning, everything was spinning, she was surprised she was still standing. All she could think about now were the voices in the bathroom, especially the male one. She stared at the bathroom until it opened.

"Remus?!" Lily whispered harshly to herself quietly. "What the fuck?"

Remus cleared his throat quietly and straightened his shirt, he walked towards Lily with a warm smile on his face. Shortly after Remus, came a dark haired girl with dark blue eyes walked out of the bathroom. She straightened her skirt and attempted to fix her hair, only to realize how hopeless that would be.

"Hello Lily. Enjoying yourself?"

Lily jumped slightly and stared into Remus' chestnut brown eyes. "What?! Oh, hey Remus."

Remus stared at her strangely before continuing to converse with her. "Having fun staring into space?"

"Um yeah. I don't really anyone here and James went off with his girlfriend."

"So you don't think you can fun with me?"

"Uh well...that's not what I meant..."

Lily didn't understand how nervous he was making her. She also didn't understand why Remus' voice in the bathroom was playing over and over in her head. Did she like it? Well she couldn't lie, Remus Lupin was hot. When he didn't look tired, he looked great. Always with a smile on his face and that slightly untidy sandy hair was cute with the way it fell all over the place on his head and around his face.

'What the hell? Am I fantasizing about Remus Lupin?'

"Lily?" Remus asked cautiously. "What are you thinking about?"

Lily shook her head hurriedly. "Never mind, it's not important."

Remus cocked an eyebrow, but relaxed when a fast paced song came on. "Shall we dance, Lily?"

"Yeah, please...I mean sure."

Lily turned around so she could have her back to Remus, as she started to move her hips in rhythm with the music. Remus pulled her close to his body and moved with her. She closed her eyes again as she felt Remus tighten his grip on her waist. Lily let out a minute gasp.

"Did you just gasp?" Remus whispered in her ear.

Lily nodded slowly. "Sorry..."

"Oh no...don't be sorry. In fact, come with me."

Remus let go of Lily as he took her hand and lead her to the exit. Once they were outside, he pushed Lily against the wall gently and smiled at her before leaning in.

"Remus...What-" Lily was cut off by an intense kiss. She didn't understand why all this was happening. What kind of party was this?

Eventually Lily kissed back and the kiss deepened. Remus had just slipped his hand up Lily's skirt when they were interrupted.

"Lily? Why did you-What are you doing?!"


	3. Why Do You Care?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Um...I think I'll continue with cliffhangers...it's kinda fun lol.**

Lily and Remus seperated in a heartbeat. Remus cleared his throat quietly and stared at the ground.

"What am I doing?" Lily asked slowly. "What does it look like I'm doing, James?"

James narrowed his eyes and chuckled to himself. "Moony, could I talk to Lily for a second?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but by then James was already walking down the hallway abrasively with his hand on Lily's wrist. Once they reached an empty classroom, James let go of her.

"What the hell is the matter with you, James Potter?!" Lily said angrily as soon as she caught her breath.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You proved your point to me about not being boring, but that doesn't include acting like a whore!" James spat back.

Lily opened her mouth in shock. "How dare you, James?! Where the hell do you come off calling me a bloody whore, you fucking prick?! For your information, _Remus_ came onto me, okay? I just let him go because I liked the feeling."

"That's not the point, Lily. He's my best friend and you...you aren't even that type of girl."

"So you're saying I have to be a certain type of girl to please your best friend? What are you, his mother?"

"You need to stop twisting my words, Lily, why are you so angry all the time?"

"I'm not angry all the time, I'm just angry at you."

"What did I do to you?"

Lily and James' eyes met for a split second when Lily remembered why she hated James. She felt her hands balling into a fist...

"Look James, what I do with anyone is none of your concern. Even if it's your friends. Just stay the bloody hell away from me, okay? Just go away."

James opened his mouth to speak, then closed it quickly. He stared at Lily for a while before he turned and walked out of the classroom. Lily sighed deeply and backed against a wall and slid down.

'I can't believe he doesn't even remember what had happened between us.' Lily buried her face in her hands as she felt herself starting to cry.

The next day, Lily walked into Potions and sat down at her usual desk in the front row. She pondered the events of the night before--Acting out of character, making out with a hot guy, and arguing with her rival, James Potter. She couldn't believe James the night before. How could he not remember? Was it because he chose to forget it or was he just as stupid as Lily thought? Lily was thinking of that day in their 3rd year when it all happened...

"Lily?"

Lily snapped out of her memory and returned to reality, but not the reality she wanted because James was standing right in front of her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me?" Lily responded grimly.

"I'm aware of that." James replied quietly. "About last night, I'm sorry for getting in your face like that."

Lily coughed silently and got out of her seat. "Leave me alone."

She turned to leave when James grabbed her wrist. "Freeze. What the hell is your problem? What did I do to you? You don't have the right to give me the cold shoulder without a real reason."

"I don't have to tell you shit, you should know what my problem is with you."

"See? There you go again. It's fucking obvious I don't know what you're talking about, so fill me in. I thought you were smart enough to realize that."

"Fine." Lily snatched her hand from James' grip and sat down next to him. "Do you remember in our 3rd year when-"

Lily was cut off by the bell and students filing into the classroom. James sighed and walked to the back of the classroom to join Sirius, Remus, and later on Peter Pettigrew who soon realized they were in the back of the classroom.

At the end of the class, Lily gathered her things up quickly and left the second the bell rang. She didn't want to talk to James.

Lily took her usual place at the end of the Gryffindor table during lunch, she didn't feel hungry so she drank pumpkin juice alone instead. She took out a copy of one of her favorite books and began to read. As she got deeper into the story, she jumped when someone tapped her shoulder.

"What the-oh. Hey Remus." Lily said slowly, as she relaxed herself.

"Hey." Remus replied gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit tense today."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Not really. I just notice certain changes in people that not everyone else sees."

"What?" Lily stared at Remus curiously.

"Um don't worry about it, it's weird."

"Okay." Lily smiled. She wondered how Remus could make her feel so happy sometimes.

"Look, um about last night. I think you and I were a little drunk..."

"Drunk?"

"Well yeah, but even if I came onto you a bit too strong, I still know how I feel..."

"How you feel?"

Remus sighed deeply. "Yeah. Lily, I was wondering if you and I could go out some time...I mean we don't have to of course, but I really like you Lily. Especially yesterday. You really shouldn't hide your beauty the way you normally do."

All Lily could do was blush. Remus had a crush on her, she couldn't help but like him too. "Sure Remus. We can go out sometime."

Remus smiled sweetly at Lily and leaned in slowly when James walked up and sat down next to Lily. "Hey Moony."

Remus opened his mouth to speak when Lily cut him off. "James...What is your bloody problem?"

James smiled at Lily ignoring her question. "You and I need to talk."

**A/N: Lol sorry this is all I have. I went to Texas for a while and I also have writer's block... Any ideas please e-mail me. My e-mail is in my profile. Also have you noticed that Remus tends to get cut off. And how I conveniently cut Lily's reminiscing off...cuz I don't know what happened myself lol.**


	4. Heartbreaker

**A/N: Okay my writer's block didn't last long and I'd like to thank miss-mags-ak for giving me an idea. I'll just add on a little. Thanks again and here's Chapter 4.**

"What James?" Lily said she followed James out of the Great Hall.

James stopped and turned to face Lily. "We're alone."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I can see that. Did you drag away from Remus just to tell me that?"

"No. We're alone. There's no one to interrupt us this time."

"Look James, I know where this is going and I'm not one of your sex sluts so-"

"No. You are going to tell me why you hate me so much."

Lily sighed deeply. "You still don't remember?"

James shook his head slowly. "Would you like to help refresh my memory?"

"Hmm. Remember in our third year..."

....................FLASHBACK....................

_Lily sat back in her chair and sighed. She just didn't see the point of her Divination assignment. Why do Arithmancy in Divination when it was an offered class anyway?_

_"Maybe she ran out of stuff to do since it's the last of school." Lily said to herself as she sighed deeply._

_She was reaching for some parchment when someone tapped her back._

_"What the-" Lily turned and stopped in mid sentence at the sight of what was behind her. "H-Hi James."_

_James smiled sweetly and sat down next to Lily, making sure he pulled his chair closer to hers. "So Lily...how are you today?"_

_"I'm fine, thank you."_

_Lily was getting really nervous. Why was James Potter talking to her? More importantly, how did he know Lily's name? Lily was sure he didn't know her. But she was happy that he was talking to her, considering the fact that she fancied him. A lot._

_James leaned him slowly towards Lily. "You have the most amazing green eyes."_

_"Um...thank you." Lily blushed furiously. "Is there something you want?"_

_"Yeah. Actually there is something I really want."_

_"And that is?"_

_"You, Lily Ann Evans. I want you."_

_"Me?"_

_"You're a very beautiful girl, you know." James said slowly, as he gently curled a lock of Lily's hair around his left index finger._

_Lily's heart started to beat faster. Was he being serious? No, it had to be a joke. But if it really was a joke, then why did it feel so real?_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"I didn't even know you knew who I was."_

_"What? Oh Lily, how could miss such an angel. I was wondering if you would do something for me."_

_"Anything."_

_"Would you be my girlfriend?"_

_Lily's eyes widened instantly at the question. "Why me? I'm not that pretty."_

_"Lily, you have no idea. Besides I have a thing for redheads."_

_"Okay then, yes, I will be your girlfriend, James Potter." Lily smiled brightly at James. This was her dream come true._

_"Okay James, you win."_

_Lily smiled faded quickly as Sirius Black appeared from behind a bookshelf._

_"I know, I told you she wouldn't be a challenge. You have to do my homework for a week." James said proudly _

_"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Lily finally said, as she came back to her senses._

_"Oh I was joking Lily. I have a girlfriend." James said carelessly._

_"What?" Lily said in shock._

_James sighed deeply. "I have a girlfriend. Well see you later."_

_Lily stared after James and Sirius, who were laughing with each other. She was heartbroken. Soon enough that heartbreak turned to hatred with a capital H._

............FLASHBACK............

"See?" Lily said quietly, as she crossed her arms.

"Lily." James said quietly. His voiced cracked slightly.

"What?" Lily responded irritably. She lifted her head to keep her tears from running down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you remember that. I thought you forgot about it."

"Yeah? Well think again."

With that, Lily turned and walked back into the Great Hall not bothering to turn back and hear James say he was sorry.

"Asshole." Lily said to herself quietly as she wiped a tear from her face.

**A/N: A little short but yeah...**


	5. Slip of the Tongue

**A/N: So sorry!! Forgive me all, I've been so busy with school...it's a real bitch...I had this huge project on this book called 'Snow Falling On Cedars', it's a pretty good book, I recommend it-just watch out for heavy sexual content...lol it's HIGHLY descriptive. Anyway to Chappie Number 5...**

"Lily?"

Lily raised her head from Remus' shoulder and looked deeply into his bluish gray eyes. "Yes?"

"You're really quiet tonight. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Lily sat up properly and turned to face her boyfriend. "No, why would you think that?"

"Well this morning you went to talk to James and then you come back to me and you're crying."

"Oh...about that...he was being the usual arrogant prick he is and he upset me this time around so...yeah."

Remus turned and cupped Lily's face gently in his hands and kissed her nose lightly.

"What was that for?" Lily asked curiously.

Remus laughed heartily. "Lily, my dear, you're a terrible liar. I know you can give me a better excuse than that."

Lily sighed deeply and looked away from Remus.

"If you don't want to talk about it, just say so and I'll change the subject."

"You're so special, Remus." Lily said sweetly as she ran her hands through Remus' hair. She was about to lean in and kiss him when they were interrupted by the entrance of two obnoxiously loud boys.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds, get a room you two."

"Shut up Padfoot." Remus said as he got up and stretched. "What are you guys doing back so early?"

"Why aren't you two patrolling the corridors?" James asked slyly.

"We did." Lily said coldly. "Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I are going to take your advice, Sirius, and get a room."

Lily shoved past James and Sirius and exited through the potrait hole (Lil made sure she shoved James extra hard, making him stumble); Remus shortly followed her and jogged to catch up with her.

"Is it me or does Lily hate you more than ever Prongs?" Sirius asked curiously as he collapsed on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"I dunno and quite frankly, I don't care." James replied slowly as he sat down in an armchair perpendicular to the sofa.

"Do you ever tell her that you like her?"

James sighed deeply. "I don't think that I should tell her that again."

"Again?"

"Remember in our third year when we played that little prank on her?"

"Oh yeah. I can't believe she still remembers that. What a shitty way to hold a grudge. Lily should know you better than that."

"Padfoot, she's not like the other girls though...and you know what?"

"What?"

"She fancied me back then, I can't believe how inconsiderate I was of her feelings."

Sirius sat up at that statement. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was James changing? Was he actually maturing?

"Inconsiderate of her feelings?" Sirius repeated slowly.

"Yeah..." James said quietly.

"James...do you love Lily?"

That morning Lily found herself giggling all through Charms. All she could think about was Remus. The night before was something, she hoped to experience more often. She like the way Remus touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he said her name, the way he spoke, the gentleness voice was a big turn on for Lily. She liked how he always smelled like exotic somehow. She liked how grown he was, how hard his stomach was, the way his hair was neatly messed up. (Neatly messed?! What the hell is that supposed to mean? It's an oxymoron, that much I know) She also liked the way he always knew how to make her feel good, the way he held her made her feel so protected. She liked the softness of his skin. Hell, Lily loved everything about Remus Lupin.

"Now students, I asked you to practice your truth spells. Has everyone practiced?" Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, took a short pause and scanned the classroom as if to expect a response from the class. "Well then, let's pair you off. I think I'll do boy and girl groups so we don't get too crazy."

James and Sirius glanced at each other quickly.

"All right then, James Potter, you go with Tiffany Brown. Remus Lupin, you're with Nicole Constantine..." The list went on until everyone was in a boy and girl pair.

"So Lily, how lucky am I to get you?" Sirius said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Lily said sternly. "Do you enjoy ticking people off? Is that your life mission?"

"No I don't."

"Of course you don't. Oh that's right I forgot-You get your kicks from sleeping with James' girlfriend, don't you?"

"Oh Lily...So young." Sirius patted Lily's back sympathetically, as if he felt sorry for her. "I don't sleep with her. I fuck her first."

"Aha...cute."

Before Sirius could respond, he felt someone brush against his side. He turned slowly to face Jennifer who winked at him seductively.

"May I help you?" Sirius said casually, ignoring Jennifer's intentions

"Yeah you can." Jennifer said slowly as she leaned in to whisper her dirty fantasies in Sirius's ear. "Can you meet me later?"

"Sure." Sirius said quietly as he secretly ran his fingers up Jennifer's thigh making her shudder.

Lily stared wide-eyed at the events that took place. What the hell was going on? Were James and Jennifer serious about each other? Or was this just another one of their 'beneficial' friendships.

"Moony, we need to talk."

"Nikki, I have a girlfriend. It's not the best time to ask for favors." Remus replied calmly.

"But Moony, I just wanted to clear up what happened at the party." Nicole Constantine pleaded. Her dark hair shook lightly every time she moved her head.

"We don't need to clear up anything...I did you in a bathroom, that's it. It shouldn't mean anything."

"But-"

"But nothing." Remus took out his wand and pointed it at her heart and whispered, "_Vera_."

Nicole was instantly put in a trance, it almost seemed as though she had been put in a neverending daze. Her eyes slowly darkened even more as she swayed from side to side secretly.

"Tell me all your secrets, Nicole." Remus said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"James?"

James awoke from his trance at the sound of his partner's voice. "Yeah Tiff?"

Tiffany Brown cocked an eyebrow curiously as she studied James with her grayish blue eyes. "Do you want me to do the spell on you first or do you want me to go first?"

"Whatever you want." James replied carelessly.

Tiffany removed her wand from her auburn hair as it fell around her head slowly. "Okay. Ready? (James nodded.) _Vera_."

James eventually fell into the same trance as Nicole and Tiffany nodded at her observation. "Um...tell me all your secrets."

"I sleep with a teddy bear sometimes. I think Peter Pettigrew is a homosexual. I had a wet dream about our Divination teacher last night. I think you're a lesbian." James spewed all secrets to Tiffany as she rolled her eyes at James for thinking she was gay.

"_Vera alta_." Tiffany said as she pointed her wand at James' heart. "Tell me your deepest, darkest secret."

"I love Lily Ann Evans."

Tiffany's eyes widened as she looked from James to Lily. Lily, and the rest of the class, stared at James with a look of shock. James, however, snapped out of his daze and covered his mouth quickly.

Lily eventually spoke."Um James, did you-"

She stopped speaking when she realized James wasn't there.

**A/N: What do you think? Um I'm so sorry it took sooo long to update. I'll try to update quicker, okay? **


	6. Caught in the Act

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for great reviews! I'm sorry Sirius is being such a player, I dunno that's what I imagine him as in some cases, he will change over time of course lol. And in response to someone asking if Remus and Lily had sex...no they didn't, I want Lily to lose her virginity to James. Lol just because it's right. Anyway here's Chappie Number 6!**

James stared long and hard at the ceiling of his dorm. He was trying to decipher what he meant by saying that he loved Lily. He knew he was under a truth spell, but did that mean he was honestly telling the truth? Did he really love Lily? He wasn't sure. He rolled over onto his side on his bed and opened his drawer. He reached in and fumbled around for some parchment. After finding a quill and some ink, he decided to write a letter. He wasn't sure who he was writing to, but he began writing anyway.

Halfway through his letter, he was interrupted by the footsteps of a person. He heard a knock and quickly shoved his unfinished letter under his pillow.

"Come in." He said breathlessly as he tried to look like he wasn't doing anything illegal.

"Hey James..." A familiar voice said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

James sighed irritably and scooted toward the edge of his bed. "Hi Lily."

"Um I brought you your homework for Charms. We have to-"

"Just give me my homework and go away. I'll ask Sirius about the assignment." James said firmly.

"Oh. Okay...here..." Lily placed James' books on his bed next to him. She caught his eye for a split second and after that she froze on the spot.

"Why are you still here?" James asked her quietly.

"We need to talk, James." Lily replied as she made room for herself on his bed next to him. "We really do."

"No we don't. I don't think I have anything to discuss with you. I don't even want to talk to you right now."

"Well I want to talk to you."

"What happened to 'get out of my face, Potter, I don't want to se your face?'"

Lily looked down at her fingers. "Well that was before Charms."

James got up and walked towards the door. "Look Lily, I know what I said about you in Charms. Quite frankly, I disagree with my statement. I don't love you. So don't think that me saying that to you will give you an excuse to all of a sudden try to work out our differences. It doesn't work that way. Just stay with Moony, okay?"

"Wait a minute. What makes you think that I believe that you love me? You can't love me if I don't love you back, James Potter."

James smiled slyly and turned around. "I just said that I don't love you. Why are you still going on about it?"

"I...I was just...making sure you and I understood each other." Lily said quietly.

"Uh huh..." James said as he walked toward Lily slowly. "Understand each other?"

"Yeah." Lily said as she backed up slowly. "You seem to be the type that doesn't catch things the first time around."

"Is that so? Why do you keep stepping back every time I step forward?"

"Well maybe you should stop walking forward and I'll stop moving back."

Lily eventually hit the wall gently and started to breathe deeply. Her heartbeat quickened and she continued to watch James walk towards her til he was so close to her, she could feel his pulse. James leaned in towards Lily's ear and whispered gently.

"You are such a strange girl, Lily Evans." James backed up slowly and turned to leave.

Lily slid down against the wall and sighed in relief.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" She said to herself quietly.

Later that night, Lily couldn't sleep as she lay in Remus' arms in the prefect's room. All she could think about was her conversation/slight argument with James in the afternoon. She got up slowly, trying not to wake her boyfriend up, and slipped on some shoes. She sighed and walked out of the room. As Lily walked down the dark empty halls, she thought about Charms, she thought about James, she thought about their relationship, she thought about the bet she made with him. After that one morning in Transfiguration when Lily made her bet with James, she seemed to have changed. She had more of a free spirit. She had a man. She didn't feel so lonely. As she analyzed her life, she walked straight into something and fell backwards, but she was caught before she hit the ground. She looked around and saw nothing, yet she was being held by something. Was it the air? No, air couldn't hold her. Lily wanted to scream, but she was so afraid she just kept quiet. Eventually, whatever that was holding her lifted her up to make her stand.

Lily finally found her voice and spoke. "Um who's there? I have a wand and I know hexes."

"Yeah? Well I know hexes too." A voice from nowhere replied.

Lily recognized the voice and relaxed. "James? Is that you?"

James seemed to have appeared out of nowhere holding to a silvery cloak. "Yes."

"What is that?" Lily asked curiously pointing to the sheer material in James' hand.

"It's an invisibility cloak."

"Wow..." Lily whispered gently as she touched the material lightly. "It's beautiful. It looks like something really rare, wherever did you get it?"

"It's like a family heirloom. My father gave it to me when I was 15, like his father did."

"Oh I see. Well it's gorgeous. Do you plan to give it to your son when he turns 15?"

James paused to think. Why was Lily being so friendly? "Um look Lily, I think you need to go back to-"

James was cut off by the sound of something falling. He grabbed Lily and pulled her behind him, as he groped around for his wand.

"What was that?" Lily said with a frightened tone.

James and Lily listened hard for more noises as they moved together towards the source of ruckus. It wasn't until they reached a door, that James realized he was holding Lily's hand.

"Um sorry." He said quietly, as he let go of Lily's hand. Lily only blushed as she grabbed James' hand again.

"For protection." She assured him, smiling sweetly.

James pointed his wand against the door and whispered an incantation. "_Alohomora_."

The door clicked and James pushed it slowly. He had barely opened the door when he heard a scream of ecstasy. In an instant, he dropped his wand and burst through the door.

"JENNIFER?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" James yelled with rage.

Jennifer was sitting on top of Sirius in a bra and panties. She jumped off Sirius the second she heard James' voice and grabbed her housecoat and put it on.

"James...I can explain..." She pleaded with as much sincerity as possible. "You see Sirius and I were-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" James replied angrily. "Sirius? What the fuck?"

Sirius thought for a minute. "Okay Prongs, I'm going to be 100 percent honest with you. Jennifer is upset that you don't have time to...uh...you know...and so she came to me and she told me it was okay, so I just went along with it. I mean she's never lied to me before-at least...not until now."

"Hmm...you know what Padfoot, I'm not even going to blame you, I know you wouldn't do this on purpose." James said calmly. "Look Jennifer...I don't know what's really going with you and your obsession with sex-"

"My obsession?!" Jennifer said quickly, interrupting James. "Excuse me? James, you are worse than I am and for you to say that about me is totally uncalled for."

"I'm not that bad, thank you very much. Besides unlike you, I don't sleep with random people. No offense, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged carelessly and reached for his shirt that was hanging on the side of the bed. Lily finally appeared behind James and looked from Jennifer to Sirius, then to James.

"What's she doing here?" Jennifer said looking at Lily who was still holding James' hand.

"None of your business, bitch." James spat back irritated. "I hope you realize that this means we're over."

"What? Over this?"

"Yes, over this! Jennifer, that's my best friend you're attempting to fuck! I don't think anyone would continue to date you if they were in this situation with you."

"FINE!" Jennifer yelled in an unusually high pitched voice. "I don't give a crap anymore. You just remember I was good to you and you know it. Besides you're not that great in bed anyway."

James smiled at Jennifer sweetly. "Oh Jenny...you poor thing. You know I had you screaming my name like crazy everytime I touched you. If anything, I was good to you and _you_ know it."

"Fuck you James Potter." Jennifer said, sticking her right middle finger up to James, before she grabbed her clothes and walked out of the door.

After an awkward silence, Sirius turned his attention to James who was putting his wand away and Lily who was staring at the ground and looking interestingly red.

"Sooo...what's the story between you two?" Sirius asked slowly and James and Lily let go of each other simultaneously...

**A/N: Well...well...what _is_ the story between James and Lily. I dunno lol. I have to think about it lol. I'll update soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Regrets and Suspicions

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking long...waaay too busy! I bet you hate me lol. I promise I'll try to update more now since it's been well over a year...Here's Chappie Number 7! ()**

"Well..." Sirius said as he finally put his shirt on. "I'm waiting."

"Um...well-" Lily started to say, but she was cut off by the sound of someone knocking.

"Hello? Who's in here?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

Lily, instantly figured out who was talking. Besides it was her favorite teacher.

"Oh shit! It's Professor Flitwick!" She whispered quietly. "What will he think if he walks in here and sees the three of us like this?"

James looked around the room for a place to hide Lily. Then it hit him.

"My invisibility cloak." He said almost randomly, making Lily look at him curiously. "Put on the cloak and when I do this (James made a quick hand movement), get yourself out of here."

"Okay," Lily said as James covered her with the cloak. "How do I get this back to you?"

James didn't have to chance to reply. The door opened slowly, as James jumped on the bed and landed next to Sirius. They both look very flustered as they tried to make themselves look innocent.

"What is going on in here?" Professor Flitwick said as he walked in with his wand ready. Even though he was a small man, he still knew just about every spell possible. "James Potter? Sirius Black? What are you doing here?"

"We were um talking." James said nervously as he sat up.

"Yeah, pillow talk." Sirius added casually.

"Pillow talk? Now I understand your relationship." Professor Flitwick said slowly as he walked towards the door. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"Now he understands our relationship?" Sirius repeated after Professor Flitwick said. "What the hell does that mean?"

James turned and glared at Sirius. "You idiot! Do you know what pillow talk is?"

Sirius thought about James' question, it wasn't long before he figured out what James meant.

"Shit." He said quietly.

"Yeah." James said angrily. "Shit is bloody right. Professor Flitwick thinks we're fucking poofters now and it's all your fault. Next time, don't say anything Padfoot."

Lily opened the door slowly and closed it quietly behind her. She removed James' cloak and set it on a chair next to her. She slowly crept over to where Remus was-or so she thought...

"Soo...where have you been?" A familiar voice said in the darkness, as Lily felt her heart skip a beat.

The lights came on and Lily came face to face with Remus who was looking from her to the invisibility cloak on the chair thoughtfully. "Have fun with James tonight?"

"Uh...Remus it really isn't what you think, I was taking a walk and then James-" Lily tried to explain frantically before Remus put his finger on his lips to silence her.

He smiled warmly as he stared deeply into her emerald green eyes. "It's okay, Lily. I believe you."

Lily smiled back before leaning in to kiss her boyfriend, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Remus sighed deeply as he got up lazily and walked to the door to open it.

"Come to get your cloak?" Remus said as James entered, closely followed by Sirius. "What are you doing here, Padfoot?"

"I was um...busy..." Sirius started.

"Still fooling around with Jennifer?" Remus asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Merlin! Does everyone about Sirius and Jennifer besides me?" James asked with a frustrated tone, as he took his cloak from Remus. "Thanks Moony. Did we interrupt you?"

"When don't you?" Lily finally said. "Maybe we need a 'Do Not Disturb' sign, Remus."

Remus chuckled as he sat back down next to Lily and pulled her close. "So are you two leaving or would you prefer invading our privacy some more?"

James and Sirius exchanged awkward looks and turned to leave. Once they were outside, James heard Lily giggling and his mood changed slightly. Sirius watched James all of a sudden walk slower.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked caringly.

"No everything is fine." James replied quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lily walked to her Divination class with the impression that she would be alone so she could study for her palm-reading test. As she entered the class, she saw James sitting in the back staring into a crystal ball that was turning blue while muttering some magical words under his breath. Lily crept slowly past him hoping that she didn't interrupt his process.

"Hello Lily."

Lily jumped at the sound of James' voice making her drop her books on a nearby table. One of her books collided with a crystal ball knocking it off the side of the small round table. Lily watched as the ball shattered into small shards, many of them piercing the delicate skin on her legs. James calmly stood up and pointed his wand at the broken pieces on the floor.

"Reparo." He said casually as the ball returned to its normal state and turned to Lily. "Why are you so clumsy?"

"I'm not clumsy, jackass." Lily replied harshly and picked up her books before she turned to leave. "I'm leaving."

"Hold it, Lily." James grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her back towards him. "We need to talk. Again. You know that phrase gets really old after a while."

"What do you want?"

"I don't understand you sometimes. Isn't this what you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me to be nice to you, Lily. And don't even try to say no because I know the truth."

"Maybe this is what I've always wanted, James...just not this way."

"Break up with Moony then."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop going out with Remus."

James pulled Lily closer to him, so close that Lily could hear his heart beat. Lily didn't know what to do, she felt powerless under James. She couldn't think straight enough to move away from him. All the time she was thinking, James leaned towards her face. All Lily could do was stare and watch as James slowly went for her lips.

"James...don't do this. We-" Lily started to say. Her heartbeat quickened as James' lips connected with hers in mid-sentence. The kiss deepened as Lily eventually gave in to James. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into him.

Lily and James had finally done what they had wanted to do for so long. Little did they know they were being watched. For the second James and Lily kissed, Remus had appeared at the door with Sirius.

"Holy shit." Sirius said breathlessly. "Moony, I am so sorry."

"No." Remus replied firmly. "I'm sorry. I knew this would happen. I could see it her eyes. I could hear it in her voice."

"So...what are you going to do? Are you going to break up with her? Beat the shit out of James? What?"

Remus shrugged and turned around. "I'm going to walk away."

"Wait, Moony-" Sirius started as Remus walked away. After he realized that calling after him wouldn't work, Sirius turned and ran after Remus.

Lily pulled away from James quickly and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh no. What have I done?" She said quietly in a shocked tone. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me back?" James replied, before he noticed Lily start to cry. "Look, I know you're Moony's girlfriend but no one has know what happened. We can forget we ever kissed."

James took a step toward Lily in a means to comfort, but took a step back as Lily pulled out her wand.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked loudly. "God, James, what don't you understand about leave me alone? When I say go away I mean it! All you seem to be trying to do is ruin my life! Is that your goal in life? Why won't you stop chasing me?"

James opened his mouth to respond, but closed to quickly to stop himself from saying what he really felt. He stared at Lily for what seemed to be a minute turned into an hour and then turned and walked out of the room. The bell rang shortly and the rest of the students walked in the room, each of them taking notice of Lily's tear stained face as her mascara continued to run down her slightly rosy cheeks. That class James and Remus did not show up. Lily knew why James wasn't there but she wondered about Remus. Where was her boyfriend? She needed him to comfort her. Lily knew that she could never let Remus find about what happened between her and James, but she knew he could make her feel better without asking her what was wrong. Somehow he already seemed to know what the problem was without asking.

At the end of class, Lily was left with the responsibilty of giving James his homework again. When she left the classroom, she went to find Sirius to ask him to do it instead seeing as she didn't want to be near James at all.

"Please, Sirius? I really need you to do it for me." Lily pleaded in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius stared back at her without changing his serious expression.

"Why?" Sirius asked slyly. He already knew why Lily was avoiding, but he wanted the pleasure of hearing her say it herself. "You did it last time. Why can't you do it this time?"

"Look, Sirius, I just don't want to do it this time okay?" Lily replied slowly. "I have all that patrolling to do and my studies. I take all N.E.W.T. classes, I'm just stressed out."

Sirius was unconvinced. "That's not an excuse, Lily. It takes two seconds to give James his homework. You don't have to talk to him or anything. Just give it to him and go. You make it sound as though you had an altercation of some sort--or did you?"

Lily broke away from Sirius's dark inquiring eyes as she tried to stop herself from blushing.

"Look if you won't do it, then I'll find someone else who will." Lily got up and walked away from Sirius. She walked up to the girl's dormitory and sat on her bed with James' homework on her lap. Her heartbeat quickened as her worst fear suddenly became realized.

"Sirius knows." She said to herself in a mixture of fear and shock. She was right. Sirius knew and that was the start of terrible things to come.


	8. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE! Thanks for the reviews, it's a wonderful welcome back! BTW, I'm working on a Harry/Luna fanfiction following Half-Blood Prince. So look out for it lol. I just hope whoever reads my fanfiction has already read Half-Blood Prince otherwise it will be an awkward read. I'm just trying to figure out how to begin it. Anyway...Chappie 8!**

Lily couldn't sleep that night at all. Her dreams were swirled with Remus and James. Them fighting over her and their friendship ending because of the kiss. What bothered her more was her suspicion about Sirius knowing about her moment with James. Did James tell Sirius? Or worse, did he see? Would Sirius tell Remus? Lily didn't know and it bothered her all through the next day. She jumped at everything, feeling paranoid about Sirius. James wasn't talking to her anymore. He didn't look at her, he pretty much gave off the impression that she didn't exist to him anymore. Remus, however, was quiet. Quieter than usual. He didn't talk to Lily as much during their patrols together and he wasn't as boyfriend-like with her when they were alone. There was still the issue of James' homework, so Lily decided to ask Peter Pettigrew to do it.

"Hey Peter." Lily said kindly as she sat across from him in the library.

"Hello Lily." Peter said quietly, as he raised his small head to look at her.

"I need you to do something for me." Lily said slowly as she took James' homework from her bag. "Can you give this to James?"

"Um...sure" Peter replied curiously. "That's his Divination homework, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while and I know you're his friend so I figured you could give it to him for me."

Peter cocked an eyebrow unconvinced. "Lily, he sits behind you in all the classes, you have together. How could you say you haven't seen him?"

"Well..." Lily trailed off, but felt she couldn't hide it from Peter. He already suspected something was up. "All right, I give up. Peter, I just don't want to talk to him or see him. Could you just do this for me, please?"

Peter smiled and nodded at Lily as he picked up James' homework and put it in his own bag.

Lily was about to get up when she saw Remus walk in with Sirius. She walked over to where they were sitting, but stopped when she heard about what they were talking about. She ducked behind a bookshelf and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So have you talked to her about it?" Sirius asked quietly as he opened his Advanced Potions book. "Has she even said anything about it to you."

"Of course not." Remus replied calmly. "Why would she? It's not exactly easy for someone to admit to that openly."

"You know, she asked me to give James his Divination homework. I was like 'no way'. That's pretty bold to ask me to do that, when she's the one in trouble. Are you still James' friend?"

"Of course I am. We've been friends for way too long and I know he likes Lily a lot. I think he may even love her, so it seems as though this was bound to happen at some point. I know he's been after her since Year One, but I like Lily too."

Sirius nodded understandingly. "Do you still want to break up with her?"

"Yeah." Remus said sadly. "I don't want to, but I must. Because as long as James and Lily are thinking about each other, I don't want to be in the middle. They really do belong together."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Tonight. I asked her to meet me in the prefect's room after-"

"You're breaking up with me?" Lily said shocked as she stepped out from behind the bookshelf, surprising both Remus and Sirius.

"Lily? How long have you been standing there?" Remus asked curiously, ignoring Lily's question.

"It doesn't matter. You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes I am." Remus said calmly. "I know what happened between you and James. I was standing right there with Sirius when you kissed James."

"Why didn't you tell me? You were leading me on?"

"No I wasn't." Remus turned to Sirius who was staring wide-eyed at Lily. "Padfoot? Could you give us a minute or two please?"

"What?" Sirius said snapped out his moment of shock. "Oh...yeah. Yeah. I'll see you in the common room."

Remus turned back to Lily, who was trying to hold back her tears. "Lily...how can you say I was leading you on when you kept that from me?"

"You knew. Why didn't you say anything?" Lily demanded, her voice cracking slightly.

"If I had said something then it would have been just as easy for you to deny it and say nothing happened. I'm not stupid you know. I didn't do anything here. You should have said something to me."

"Why did you go out with me in the first place, if you knew I had feelings for James?"

"Well you certainly didn't act like you liked James and I said I knew _ James_ liked you. Do you like him?"

Lily blushed furiously and Remus understood.

"I see." He said finally. "Then you need to tell him that. You and I can still be friends, of course."

Lily nodded and cried silently as Remus gave us one last hug and kiss before picking up his books and walking away from Lily.

Lily stared at the door for what seemed like forever. She couldn't believe how fast things were changing. All this over a bet between her and James. She curled her fists in anger and went to find James.

She walked around the school twice before seeing him standing in front of the Great Hall talking to Celeste Nightingale, a 6th year Ravenclaw who was fond of James like most girls at Hogwarts.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs, making James, Celeste and everyone else in that area turn to watch Lily. She stomped all the way over to him in a rage with her wand at the ready.

"Lily?" James asked cautiously as he backed up slowly away from Lily who pointed her wand at him like a psycho.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and dropped her wand before falling into James' arms sobbing terribly.

James stood there in shock and held Lily. "I know." He replied softly.

"I hate you..." Lily said quietly and cried into James' chest.

**A/N: Well it seems as though Lily is determined not to like James...But was that all about with the collapsing in his chest in tears and claiming to 'hate' him? Hmm...guess we'll see next chapter! (I know this is short, but I'm having a little writer's block!)**


	9. Sticks and Stones

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks again for the great reviews. Sorry for taking a little long with this chapter...I was having a little trouble deciding whether or not to do something. After much pondering, I decided to try it out lol. Anyway...let me know what you think lol. BTW...Zardus, I've thought about your idea several times. Now I know someone is okay with it, I've put it into writing lol. Think of this as your chapter. Hope you like it! If you have any ideas, let me know! I'll be more than willing to take them into consideration.**

James and Lily sat in the common room in silence. Neither of them knew whether to say what they were feeling or just continue to sit in awkward silence trying to avoid each other's eyes. Lily sighed quietly and twisted uncomfortably in her armchair and turned to look in the fire.

"So..." James said finally, looking up to meet Lily's eyes. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Lily said gently. "I still hate you though. Thanks to you, Remus and I aren't together."

James rolled his eyes and groaned irritably. "Oh come on Lily. You can't seriously be blaming me for the end of your so-called relationship with Moony. He even said he knew it was coming."

"Oh whatever. He's just saying that so he wouldn't sound so hurt. It's obvious it bothers him."

"No it doesn't." James retorted angrily. "Why is it so hard for you to like me?"

Lily stood up quickly and turned away from James to hide the tears that she knew were trying to fall from her emerald eyes. "James, you broke my heart in third year. How can I trust you now?"

"Look," James began as he rose slowly and cautiously approached Lily from behind. "I didn't know and I was way too young to realize that you had any feelings for me at 13. I've tried to apologize to you but you don't mind me so I don't bother anymore. I'm really sorry. I really am."

Lily scoffed quietly. "That shows you should be a little more considerate of other people's feelings."

"I am considerate." James said quietly as he put his hands on Lily's waist and turned her around to face him. "I still like you."

Lily couldn't look away from those beautiful hazel eyes. She knew that she still liked him too and she could be with him. He was ready, willing and able, but as long as she thought about what happened three years ago, she couldn't open up to him.

'I'm going to regret this someday.' Lily thought to herself as she pulled James closer to her and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Meanwhile, watching from the top of the stairs was Jennifer Robinson and her best friend, Kristen Wax.

"Well how about that?" Kristen said slowly, slightly amused. Her ice blue eyes focused on James and Lily kissing. "That's an all-time low for James Potter. How does he go from you to hooking up with that muggle-born geek?"

"Krissy, it won't last." Jennifer said reassuringly. She twirled a lock of her golden blonde hair around her well-toned right index finger. "If it does, which it won't, I'll personally make sure it ends. If I can't have James, then she certainly can't."

Kristen raised a concerned eyebrow and looked at her best friend. "Don't you think you care a little too much? Hasn't James liked Lily for the longest time anyway?"

"Yeah as a friend. Friends don't kiss like that." Jennifer pointed her finger hastily toward James and Lily, who were now sitting on the sofa cuddling. "Besides she still has to pay for messing around with James behind my back. Maybe tomorrow I can teach her a lesson."

"When did she mess around with James?"

Jennifer explained the whole bedroom situation with her and Sirius to her wide-eyed best friend who also wanted to beat up Lily too. What they failed to realize was that Jennifer was clearly in the wrong for having sex with Sirius behind James' back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the school became exposed to a new couple--James Potter and Lily Evans. James finally got what he wanted and Lily finally admitted her true feelings. They sat next to each other in class and they held hands when they walked down the hall together. People accepted their new and less hateful relationship; however, there were still those who couldn't let go of old flames. Lily and James meet in front of the Great Hall after lunch to say goodbye before Lily went down to the greenhouses for Herbology and James went back to the Gryffindor common room to plan some Quidditch plays, seeing as he was the captain.

"I'll see you tonight right?" Lily said sweetly as she looked up at James.

"Yeah, but it'll be late because of Quidditch practice." James said kindly. "Why don't come down to the pitch and watch practice?"

"I dunno James. I have to patrol the same time as your practice, but I'll stop by if there aren't too many problems in the corridors."

James smiled down at Lily. He really believed that this was the happiest he had ever been. No other girl seemed to make him feel the way he felt around Lily and he wanted it to stay that way. Forever.

"What are you staring at, James Potter?" Lily asked playfully as she waved her hand in James' face to bring him back to reality.

"What?" James asked slowly. "Oh...nothing. I was just...thinking. I'll see you later, okay?"

Lily nodded and give James a quick kiss on the lips before they went their separate ways.

On the way down to the greenhouses, Lily noticed Jennifer and Kristen walking behind her. She ignored it at first, then realized that they weren't in her Herbology class.

"Where are you two going?" Lily asked coldly as she turned around to face Jennifer and Kristen. "This isn't the way to Potions. Have you been confunded?"

Jennifer smirked as Kirsten circled Lily, pulling her wand out as she walked around her. "You got a lot of mouth for someone so small and unimportant." She replied smugly.

"Oh well that's nice to know, Jennifer, but I don't have to time to chat." Lily turned around to continue her walk to the greenhouses, but Kristen was blocking her way. "Move or I will move you myself."

Kristen opened her mouth to hex Lily, but Lily was too fast.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" She shouted as Kristen froze and fell to the ground in a shocked state, Lily turned to face Jennifer who was already prepared with her wand. "I told you I don't have time for this. What do you want from me, Jennifer?"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Jennifer yelled, disarming Lily then in turn throwing her own wand on the ground too.

"Jennifer, are you as stupid as you are slutty? The point of having an advantage in a duel is to keep your wand when you disarm your opponent, not throw your wand away too."

"Oh shut up Lily!" Jennifer yelled impatiently. "I am so sick of you! First you steal my boyfriend, then you act so high and mighty around me! How dare you talk to me like I'm some kind of idiot! Who do you think you are, you disgusting little mud-blood!"

With those words, it seemed as though Lily and Jennifer had attracted at least half the school. Lily didn't know what to do. All she knew was that either her or Jennifer would have to throw the first punch or continue to insult each other. Lily didn't want to do either, but she was put into this situation. How would it look if a prefect was caught fighting? They would surely take her badge and perhaps Professor Dumbledore, her headmaster, wouldn't respect her anymore.

"So what do you want Jennifer?" Lily asked quietly, as she tried to avoid all the eyes that were watching. "Do you want to fight? How do you expect to fight me without your wand?"

Jennifer chuckled to herself. "Oh, Lily. Wand fights are so last year."

Without thinking, Jennifer tackled Lily to the ground and started slapping and hitting wherever Lily couldn't block. It took Lily a minute to realize that Jennifer was hitting her, so with all the strength and might she could build up, she managed to throw Jennifer off her before getting up and attempting to run over to her wand. Jennifer was way ahead of her, as she grabbed Lily's ponytail and pulled her away.

"AH!" Lily screamed in agony as Jennifer pulled at her roots. Lily kicked back with her left leg and hit Jennifer's stomach making her groan in pain and bend over, letting go of Lily's hair.

Lily seized Jennifer's robes and punched her in the jaw before letting her go to fall to the ground. She turned to make another grab for her wand before Jennifer yelled 'BITCH!' angrily and tripped her. Jennifer crawled quickly to Lily and jumped on her back. She grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground as hard as she could. Lily grabbed a nearby stick and smacked Jennifer in the head from behind. Jennifer fell back off of Lily holding her cheek as she stood up to face Lily who was already standing.

"You stupid mudblood! You can't win against me, Lily!" Jennifer exclaimed wildly. Her robes and face were bloodstained. She had cuts on her arms and legs, a huge red mark on her cheek from when Lily hit her in the face with the stick. Her jaw ached where Lily had punched her. "Look at you, you're out of breath! I thought maybe because you were a muggle, you could fight like one. I guess you'll always rely on your little spellbook to solve your problems. You are so weak!"

"I already have won, you whore! I'm dating your ex-boyfriend aren't I?" Lily replied smartly.

"OH PLEASE!" Jennifer shrieked coldly. "You can't really think he actually likes you! HE'S JAMES POTTER, LILY EVANS! GET A FUCKING CLUE! He wouldn't give you the time of day if all he wanted was to get you in bed! Why do you thin we were dating? All we did was have sex! There was no love!"

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled in a rage and ran toward Jennifer at full speed. Jennifer was right. Lily was tired, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to hurt Jennifer. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth, her face was red with anger. Her robes had blood and grass stains from all those times she fell and when Jennifer had slammed her face into the ground. She had almost reached Jennifer when Sirius had stepped in her way out of nowhere and grabbed her before she could dodge him.

"Let me go, Black!" Lily yelled angrily as she struggled to free herself from Sirius' strong grip. She looked and saw Remus scolding students for not doing anything sooner.

"Come on, we're taking you to Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said firmly as he carried Lily back to the castle, closely followed by Remus who was carrying Jennifer.

**A/N: Well how was that for a cat fight lol! There will be more fights to come. Maybe one between James and Remus over Lily...I dunno. But girls shouldn't have all the fun right? Lol...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also look out for James and Lily's first time together a few chapters later lol.**


	10. On Second Thought

**A/N: Sorry for taking a long time with this chappie...I had a little writer's block lol. But it's over--at least, it's over for now.**

Lily winced as Madam Pomfrey dabbed all her cuts with some kind of potion to heal them.

"For a prefect," Madam Pomfrey began hastily. "You're awfully reckless."

Lily rolled her eyes and pretended Madam Pomfrey hadn't spoken a word. She noticed Sirius staring her, so she made a face to get his attention.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked rudely.

"Don't talk to me like that, Evans." Sirius retorted firmly. "Why the hell were you fighting with Jennifer?"

"She started it."

"Oh, don't be childish Lily." Remus said suddenly. "You're supposed to be setting an example as a prefect. I mean, it's Jennifer for crying out loud."

"Excuse me, people!" Jennifer yelled from across the room. "I'm still in this room, you know."

"Then you can explain why you and Lily were fighting." A voice said from the entrance to the Hospital Wing.

"James?" Sirius asked slowly. "How did you know we were here?"

"I heard Lucius Malfoy telling his friends that a red-headed mudblood was in a fight. Only person I could think of was Lily, so I came down here." James replied casually. "Lily? Are you okay?"

James walked over to Lily and embraced her gently.

"Ouch! James." Lily said quietly. "No hugs until my body stops hurting."

"Oh sorry." James blushed slightly and turned to Jennifer. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Oh shut up James. She deserved what she got." Jennifer replied hatefully. "Your so-called girlfriend is lucky she can fight or else she would have looked a lot worse."

"Krissy told me you were mad because James broke up with you and chose Lily instead." Sirius said slyly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Well it's your fault, Sirius!" Jennifer replied angrily. "You slept with me."

"Oh please." James interrupted quietly. "It's not Sirius' fault and you damn well know it. What is wrong with you? Look, I know I am an incredible lover and it's hard to get over me because I'm good like that, but you cheated on me Jennifer. You can't expect me to stay with you if you're going to fuck my best friend. Why didn't you just go out with Sirius if you liked him that way?"

Jennifer was silent. All eyes were on her now. Why didn't she just go out with Sirius? He was single and she took the time to sleep with him whenever she had the chance. Why use James to get to something she could have had from the start?

Madam Pomfrey had had enough. She came out of her office fuming, pushing James, Sirius, and Remus out of the Hospital Wing for disrupting her patients. That night Lily couldn't sleep. Jennifer's words from the fight they had were forever burned in her thoughts. James did have a habit of using girls to satisfy his sexual needs, but were those his intentions with Lily?

'No.' Lily thought to herself as she rolled over in her bed in the Hospital Wing. 'James wouldn't use me, would he? I mean I know he has this reputation as some kind of player. He's two-timed successfully several times. Oh no! What if he's two-timing me? No. Get a hold of yourself, Lily! Forget what Jennifer said. It's not true. Besides she cheated on him, so he had the right to break up with her. She's just jealous because I have James and she doesn't.'

Lily sat up and stared coldly at Jennifer, who, surprisingly enough, was staring back at her the same way.

"What are you looking at, Evans?" Jennifer asked coldly.

"Nothing important." Lily replied calmly.

"Ouch that hurt." Jennifer said sarcastically as she lay back down and went back to sleep.

Lily rolled her eyes and did the same as she silently told herself that James liked her for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily walked down the hallway to Charms holding hands, even though Lily was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" James asked curiously. He could feel the distance coming from Lily and it bothered him a lot.

"Nothing," Lily replied quietly. "Don't worry about it."

"You're not even trying to hold my hand. Should I just let go?"

Lily stopped dead and turned to face James.

"Are you going out with me for sex?" She asked point blank. James opened his mouth slightly and stared at her in shock.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" James asked half jokingly. He thought Lily was joking.

"The kind of person who thinks with his other member more than his heart."

James stopped smiling and started to look annoyed. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"James, I've been thinking about your motives with past girlfriends, beneficial buddies, and any relationship you have with any woman. There's a trend."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Lily replied sarcastically. "You always end up sleeping with them, then dumping them."

"So you think that's what I intend to do with you?"

Lily stared deeply into James' eyes at that question. Did she really feel that way? Did she really take what Jennifer said to heart or was this her own assumption?

"Look, James-" Lily began, but was cut off by James.

"No you look." James said firmly. "I don't what kind of person you think I am, but I like you for you. If you don't feel that way, then maybe we shouldn't date."

Lily cocked an eyebrow slowly. "Don't talk to me like that. I asked you if you were using me for sex, you should have said yes or no. A simple answer would have been enough."

Several people who were walking past Lily and James in the hall stopped to surround them in a little circle.

"Did Jennifer tell you something about when we were dating?" James asked curiously.

"Yes she did. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. This is like a repeat of third year only-"

"OH CUT THE CRAP LILY! HOW MANY TIMES CAN I SAY I'M SORRY?"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, YOU USER! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I'M GOING TO LET YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME EVEN WORSE BY GETTING ME INTO BED YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

A few girls gasped behind James. James ignored them and stared Lily through wide eyes.

"You would rather believe Jennifer than your own boyfriend?"

"Well you know what they say...keep your friends close and your enemies closer. It's not the first time I've heard about you in that situation from a girl."

"People change." James said quietly.

"Yeah?" Lily asked slowly. "Well when you do, let me know."

"So what you're breaking up with me already?"

Lily sighed deeply. "I need time to think things through."

"No. There's no 'time to think things through'. You're either with me or you aren't, I don't wait for people, Lily."

Lily felt like she was going to cry and the way people were looking at her and James didn't make things any better.

"Fine." Lily finally said, her voice cracked a little. "It's over then."

James nodded slowly and walked away from Lily and the crowd.

'Damn it.' Lily thought to herself as the crowd dispersed. She went to the nearest bathroom and kneeled down against the wall and cried silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius packed up their stuff after Charms was over. Sirius couldn't believe James and Lily broke up so soon, but at the same time he wasn't surprised. He thought it wouldn't last just because James and Lily are complete opposites.

"Yeah? Well opposites attract." James said casually as he pocketed his wand. "I just don't see how Lily would rather believe Jennifer than me."

"Well it's not like Jennifer lied." Sirius added. "You do have a history with women and it's not exactly a good one on your part. Lots of sex though, but the relationships are terrible."

"Still..."

"Look, I know you like Lily but you need to get her to trust you before you get into her knickers."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Friends first, lovers later." Sirius said simply, as he picked up his bag and hung it over his shoulder.

James did the same and followed Sirius out of the classroom. Sirius headed for the library and James went down the Quidditch pitch for practice. They had a game against Ravenclaw the following week and James wanted to test some plays he came up with. As Sirius walked down the hallway to the library, he thought about James and Lily. He wondered if they would ever get back together or if they would just spend the rest of their lives wondering about what could have been, what would have been, and what should have been.

'As long as James loves women and sex and as long as Lily is a stubborn know-it-all, I don't see those two ever coming to terms.' Sirius thought to himself. 'They make a good couple though, I don't exactly know what it is about them, but they seem to complete each other. Even before they started dating, I saw that connection. I need to think of a--FUCK!'

Sirius came out of his moment of thought and realized that he was on the floor. It seemed as though he had collided with a girl. He looked over at her and saw that she was rubbing her forehead. Her long dark brown hair was tied back in a braid that reached her waist, but her bangs shadowed her face so Sirius couldn't tell if he knew her or not. He noticed that she was in Hufflepuff and thought about how clumsy they usually are.

"I'm so sorry." He finally said as he stood up and held his hand out to help the girl up. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl replied sweetly as she took Sirius' hand and stood up. She raised her head to meet Sirius' eyes. "My name's Miliani Kailani, by the way."

Sirius was speechless (for once). Who was this beauty that was standing in front of him? The auburn highlights in her hair brought out the auburn color in her eyes. She looked exotic and womanly.

"I-Sirius-nice-meet-you." Sirius said dreamily, he seemed to have a hard time finding words.

"Well," Miliani said, slightly amused. "I'm late for class. I guess I'll see you around...Sirius."

Miliani picked up her bag and smiled at Sirius before she took off down the hallway and out of sight. Sirius stared and watched her go.

"I think I'm in love." He said breathlessly as his bag dropped to the floor.

**A/N: Aww yay! Love interest for Sirius! You'll be seeing a lot more of Miliani in future chapters lol. I'm glad I put her in Hufflepuff though. For some reason, it seems cliche to have her be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin since they're obviously the favorite houses of most people. Hufflepuff doesn't seem to get much credit, you know what I mean?**


	11. Mean Girls

**A/N: Hey all...sorry for the long delay lol. School started and you know how that goes lol... For the person who asked what happened to Remus: that's a good question lol. He's one of my favorites so I don't understand why I haven't really given that much of a part. He's in this chapter though helping Sirius so you know lol. Anyway here's Chappie 11...**

"She's in Hufflepuff?" Remus asked slowly as he watched Sirius write 'MK' in a heart on some parchment. "What's her name again?"

"Miliani Kailani." Sirius said dreamily. "She looked so beautiful. Moony, I was blown away by her."

"You don't say." Remus added jokingly. "Do you think she's related to the Hufflepuff keeper?"

"Probably. Kailani isn't exactly a common surname."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

Sirius dropped his quill and stared at Remus like he had insulted him. "Moony, are you completely mad? I can't ask her out."

"Why? You like her, don't you?" Remus asked curiously.

"No. I think I love her."

Remus chuckled to himself and patted Sirius on the back comfortingly. "Don't you think that's taking it a bit too far?"

"I don't know. I just know she's special...so special that I would like to take the time to get to know her first." Sirius said quietly.

"So this isn't going to be one of your-"

"Hello again." A voice said behind Sirius, cutting Remus off. "Thanks for being a gentleman and helping me up when we ran into each other."

Sirius turned around to come face to face with the alleged girl of his dreams, Miliani. To him, she looked as beautiful as ever in her--

"Quidditch uniform?" Sirius asked in a surprised tone, as he exchanged confused looks with Remus. "You play Quidditch?"

"Yeah." Miliani replied coolly as she sat down across from Sirius and Remus. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Remus." Remus said kindly as he held out his hand and shook Miliani's. "You must be Miliani."

"You've heard about me?" Miliani asked jokingly. "I thought you knew that I played Quidditch, Sirius?"

Sirius snapped out of his trance and looked at Miliani. "I thought that was your brother."

Miliani laughed sweetly. "I don't have a brother, silly. I'm the Hufflepuff keeper, unless you know a boy with the same last name and an equally long braid."

Sirius blushed furiously, while Remus laughed with Miliani.

"Well I better go. I don't want to anger the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. I'll see you around, boys." Miliani said with a sigh as she got up to leave.

"Oh Miliani!" Remus said suddenly. "We're having a masquerade party tomorrow night at nine in the dungeons. Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh cool!" Miliani replied excitedly. "I'd love to go. I guess I'll see you there then."

Miliani waved at Remus and Sirius before leaving the Great Hall.

"She's nice." Remus said quietly as he watched Miliani go. "I guess you'll have a chance to get to know her at the party tomorrow."

"I hope she's a party girl, though. I have no chance with her if she isn't the least bit of a wild child." Sirius said to himself, before going back to doodle on the parchment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stared out of the window in the common room sorrowfully. He couldn't get Lily out of his head. He hated to admit it but he did miss her, so much that everything he stared at for too long turned into her. He even wanted to go back to when Lily hated him. He knew that it would mean Lily insulting him whenever he said 'hello', but at least she was talking to him. Peter suggested that he should get over her and date someone else, but he couldn't. He could try it out, but James knew that he would end up thinking about Lily.

"Hey James."

James jumped slightly and turned around to see Kristen staring down at him curiously.

"What do you want?" James asked tonelessly as he turned around to stare outside the window.

"Cheer up James." Kristen said caringly as she put her hand on James' shoulder. "You'll get over Lily."

James shrugged off Kristen's hand and walked over to the fireplace. "Don't treat me like a sympathy case, Krissy."

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for helping Jennifer. We got into an argument over what happened between you and Lily and I felt guilty because if I hadn't helped Jennifer manipulate Lily then you two would probably still be together." Kristen said quietly as she approached James slowly. "We're not friends anymore just for the record."

James give Kristen a sideway glance and half smiled. "You didn't have to end your friendship over Lily and I."

"James, you know I like you right?" Kristen asked seductively. "I'd rather be your friend than Jennifer's."

James and Kristen were a lot closer now than the should have been. James couldn't help but stay where he was as Kristen moved closer to him. Had she moved any closer then they may have been kissing.

"Um..." James mumbled nervously.

"James?" Kristen whispered gently.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kristen moved closer and kissed James gently on the lip, as she pushed herself into him.

The kiss deepened as James and Kristen fell onto the sofa near the fireplace. Kristen moaned quietly as James pressed his body up against hers and kissed her neck. Kristen was attempting to undo James' shirt buttons when he leapt up and looked down at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" Kristen said quickly as she sat up.

"I just let you take advantage of me." James said slowly.

"So?"

"Krissy, what are you really up to?" James asked curiously as he sat on the table in front of the sofa where Kristen was trying to straighten her skirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat down by a tree and rested her back against the trunk as she watched the sun set over the lake. Sirius Black had invited her to a party the next day. A party that James would more than likely be at. Lily dreaded having to be in the same room, since he clearly made it known to her that their short lived relationship was over. Lily sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"Evans, we have beds for a reason." A voice said smugly behind Lily.

"What do you want Jennifer?" Lily said as she kept her eyes closed.

Jennifer smirked at Lily and sat down next to her. "I want to apologize."

Lily opened her eyes instantly and looked at Jennifer with surprise. "You want to apologize?"

"Yes." Jennifer said bluntly."

"To me?" Lily said in disbelief as she stood up and looked around.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure we're alone and that isn't some kind of joke."

"I'm not joking. I'm really sorry Lily." Jennifer said quietly. "Krissy and I got into a fight after you and James broke up, I felt really bad about it. So Krissy and I aren't exactly talking so I figured you and I could put aside our differences and become friends."

Lily eyed Jennifer suspiciously. There was something that didn't seem right. Why would Jennifer and Kristen fight over something they wanted to happen? It didn't make sense that they would stop being friends over something that they planned together and it wasn't like Jennifer to feel guilty about the things she did. Nevertheless, Lily nodded and agreed to be friends with Jennifer. After all she did need someone to talk to and Jennifer seemed to understand James better than anyone else.

As Jennifer and Lily walked back up the stairs toward the Gryffindor Tower, they had no idea what they would come to see as they entered the common room.

"_Aurora Borealis_." Jennifer said as the portrait of The Fat Lady swung open leading her and Lily into the common room.

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lily yelled angrily as she watched James and Kristen get up off the sofa and separate instantly.

"Now Lily," James begin cautiously as he buttoned up his shirt. "Let me explain."

"Oh save it Potter!" Lily yelled as she put up her hand to silence James. "Jennifer was right about you. You are so typical sometimes, I don't even know why I like you half the time. I thought I made a mistake about breaking up with you, but I know what you're after and I'm not giving it to you. I hope you burn in hell James Potter."

"Wait Lily." James called after Lily as she ran up the stairs to the girls' common room.

"Don't talk to me!"

James sighed deeply and sat down on the sofa, he cursed quietly and rested his hands on his face. What he didn't notice was Jennifer and Kristen quietly giving each other a high five before leaving the common room.

**How scandalous of Jennifer and Kristen. Obviously there will be some serious payback, but will there be any hope for James and Lily as a couple? Or will the newest couple be Sirius and Miliani? I'm also predicting a certain someone for Remus...or not. I might want him single lol. Anyway...this is a total cliffhanger and the rest goes down at the party which will probably last two or three chapters lol. Once I figure out what happens lol.**


	12. Miscommunications

**Hello my faithful readers lol. Sorry for taking so long with this chappie. I've been busy in school and looking at colleges. My head hurts lol but here's Chappie 12 regardless! **

"Jennifer, I'm so confused." Lily said helplessly as she punched the pillow on her bed in the girl's dormitory.

"Well what did I tell you?" Jennifer replied slowly as she sat down next to Lily on the bed. "James Potter only has one thing on his mind."

"But why Kristen? I thought he didn't like her." Lily asked curiously as she turned to face Jennifer. "Do you think he's just using her?"

"That and more."

Lily sighed deeply and scratched her head. Something didn't add up. First her and Jennifer get into a fight, then she breaks up with James. All of a sudden Jennifer wants to be her friend and now Kristen and James seem to be an item. What happened to Lily's headstrong nature? Her life seemed to be falling apart and all over a guy she was determined to hate.

"Do you still want to go to the masquerade party tomorrow night?" Jennifer asked after an awkward moment of silence. "It would be a good chance for you to take your mind off of things."

Lily stared at Jennifer blankly. "Are you insane? I'm not going to that bloody party if James and Kristen are going to be there and obviously they will be there."

"Well I didn't say you had to talk to him or Kristen."

"I'm not going, okay?" Lily said firmly. "Can you just leave me alone for a while, Jennifer. I need to think."

Jennifer nodded and got to up to leave the dormitory. She smirked to herself as she closed the door behind her. Her plan seemed to going perfectly. The longer James and Lily were kept apart, the happier she was and she planned to make it permanent at the party the following evening.

"Hey James." Jennifer said happily as James passed her to get to the stairs.

"Shut up." James said angrily as he stormed up the staircase to the boys dormitory.

"What's his problem?" Jennifer said jokingly as she sat on the sofa next to Kristen. "Did you talk with him after Lily and I left?"

"Yeah." Kristen said quietly as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well? What did you say?"

"I..." Kristen began slowly. "I told him the truth."

Jennifer chuckled to herself. "I'm sorry, what did you really tell him?"

"The truth."

Jennifer stared wide-eyed at Kristen. She had to be joking. Yes. That's what it was. A joke.

"Jen, I don't think it's cool to do what we're doing to James and Lily." Kristen said quietly. "I really like James and I don't want to see him unhappy."

"Well if you really want him to be happy, then you'll help me keep him away from Miss Perfect." Jennifer said smugly.

"Are you completely mental? How can you say that? Maybe you haven't noticed, but James can't get Lily out of his head. That's what he wants and if you don't think so then I don't know how else you can expect him to be happy."

Kristen sighed deeply after not getting a response from Jennifer and stood up and walked towards the portrait hole. She turned around and gave Jennifer one final look before exiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stared at the door to the 6th year girls dormitory for a long time. Kristen had told him about Jennifer's scheme to keep him and Lily separated and he believed that maybe if he explained the situation to Lily, she might come to her senses and go back to being his girlfriend. James sighed heavily and raised his hand to knock on the door. He had barely touched the door, when it opened and he came face to face with Lily.

"Just hear me out, Lily." James said gently as he put his finger to Lily's lips to silence her.

"Fine." Lily said as she moved back to let James in.

James told Lily all about Kristen and Jennifer' plot to keep them apart, he told her about how he let Kristen seduce him unknowingly, and also how he couldn't get Lily out of his head.

"Look, Lily, it's not everyday that I admit I truly like someone, but I really do want to be with you." James said quietly as he sat down on Lily's trunk. "I'm really sorry if it seemed like I was leading you on, but Jennifer lied to you. I don't date girls just to get into bed with them. Well there are a select few, but generally it's because I like you. You don't have to go back to being my girlfriend if you hate me that much, but I can't go on knowing that you don't want to talk to me or even look at me. I'd be happy even if all you did was insult me, but at least I knew that you knew I existed."

"James," Lily began softly. "that's the sweetest apology I've ever heard."

Lily kneeled down in front of James and lifted his head.

"Do you want to give this relationship another shot?" Lily asked in barely a whisper.

James nodded and pulled Lily in for a kiss. Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck and pushed herself into him. She was glad to be back with James, that was all she wanted and now that she had him, everything seemed right within her world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came as a shock to the people who had decided that James and Lily would never get back together.

"Hey Moony, I bet you 10 galleons James and Lily break within the next five minutes and get back together in five seconds." Sirius said playfully to Remus who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Do you realize how silly you sound?" Remus said bluntly without looking up from his paper. "Here comes your future girlfriend, Padfoot."

"Where?" Sirius asked excitedly as he spilled his pumpkin juice on his shirt. He had just ducked under the table when Miliani appeared behind Remus.

"Hey boys." Miliani said happily as she sat down next to Remus. "Where's Sirius? I just saw him."

"Here I am." Sirius said as he rose from under the table. "Just tying my shoe."

Remus coughed softly and cleared his throat as Sirius fixed his tie.

"So Miliani, are you still on for tonight?" Sirius said quietly, ignoring Remus' fake cough.

"Yeah." Miliani replied happily. "Athough, I have no idea where the Room of Requirement is?"

"Really?" Remus asked in a surprised tone. "Don't you ever go to one of our parties?"

"Not normally. I decided to relax this year and actually go to one. Can you show me where it is Remus?"

"Uh actually...I'll be late to the party but Sirius won't have a problem walking with you."

"Oh okay." Milani said with what sounded like sadness in her tone. "Well I'll see you later this evening Sirius and I hope to see you too Remus."

Miliani stood up and met her friends standing by the entrance to the Great Hall. As Remus watched her go, he felt slightly confused by what had just happened. Was it him or did Miliani attempt to hit on him? He wasn't sure and his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bags shuffling and feet walking as all the students were leaving the Great Hall to go to their classes.

"Are you all right Moony?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Remus replied assuringly. "Ready to go to Charms?"

Sirius nodded and followed Remus to Charms, along the way Remus couldn't keep his mind of Miliani.

**Hey guys...I'm sorry this chapter is short but I am way too busy as I am a senior this year in high school and I have so much crap to do. So it may be a while between posts since I'm trying to balance this and do my schoolwork too. I love writing this fanfic and I want to keep doing it, but please don't expect quick posts. I don't have time to sit and write so it's usually in blocks, but I'm sure on my Christmas break there will be more rapid posts. Thank you.**


End file.
